


I'd walk through fire for you

by vindice



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins In Love, Background Ariadne/Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Eames comes home after a mission.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I'd walk through fire for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the light of my life!

Arthur is making dinner by the time the door opens and closes with a soft click.

“Honey, I’m home!” Eames’ cheery voice greets him from the hallway and filters into the kitchen, and Arthur can’t help the small smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“Welcome back, love,” he calls out without stopping stirring the pot in front of him.

A patter of steps later, a pair of arms sneak around his waist and embrace him from behind, and Arthur leans back into the broad chest he loves so much.

Eames hums in contentment, resting his chin on Arthur’s shoulder. He kisses his jaw, the sensitive skin just below his ear, and Arthur barely suppresses a shiver of pleasure.

“What do we have here, dear?”

“I was in the mood for stew,” he says. “I thought you could use something filling after a long few days.”

Eames nuzzles his cheek, touched. “You’re so good to me.”

Arthur chuckles. “How was work?”

Eames sighs.

“Mal stole my thunder,” he says, crushed.

“Really, now?” Arthur raises an eyebrow. He hums doubtfully. “What was it today?”

“Whatever would you mean, pet?” Arthur feels Eames grin against his skin.

He takes the bait. “What did you do this time?”

It’s Eames’ turn to laugh.

“I took out Cobb’s target,” he says, somewhat gleefully. Arthur waits. He knows that’s not it, not completely. Eames gives in after a few seconds, just like he knew he would. “...And Ariadne’s.”

Ah, there it is.

“I take it your target was someone you were looking forward to take care of, then?” Arthur inquiries, now amused. “Mal only ever does that to annoy you after you've pissed her off.”

She only takes on specific targets, and her branch rarely converges with Eames’. Or Arthur’s rank for that matter. She mostly shows up anywhere near Eames’ targets when they are someone she knows Eames would be delighted to take out or has found interesting, otherwise there’s no vindication, she claims.

Eames pouts. “Saito sent them my way. Yusuf was interested in the research they were conducting in secret, but now that Mal swept in so soon I’m going to have to drop it off before I can even put it on practice.”

“You say that as if Yusuf would ever deny you access and first row audience while he studies it,” Arthur says with a laugh, lowering the flame.

He turns in Eames’ arms, winds his own around his husband’s shoulders. “You might be onto something,” Eames stage-whispers, making Arthur roll his eyes, but he’s smiling. Eames leans forward, touching their foreheads together, whispering against his lips, “Missed you, darling.”

“Missed you, too,” Arthur mumbles, just as he presses their lips together and closes his eyes in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, pero espero que te haya gustado cielo! <3


End file.
